Popsicle
by TehDARKTemplar
Summary: The last popsicle has been taken. Who is the perpetrator of this great crime? ZaTr. Based on a meme.


"GIIIIIIIR!" Zim jumped out of the chute, his claws digging deep into his palms and his eyes signaling one of his characteristic rants.

The robot in question was currently sitting at the kitchen table, pouring a jug of syrup on his gigantic stack of pancakes.

"Yees?"

"Did you eat the last popsicle, Gir?" Zim forced the sentence between his teeth, each word punctuated by a hiss, spit flying out of his mouth onto the floor.

"Popsicle? WHAT POPSICLE?" Gir began to stare intensely at Zim, unaware that he was still in the action of pouring syrup.

"The popsicle, Gir, the LAST popsicle. The Twisted Porcupine Popsicle, the only sustenance that I have besides FILTHY HYOOOMAN... FILTH!" Zim spat out the last word as he punched a nearby toaster.

"Ooooooh," Gir was suddenly distracted by the syrup dripping onto his lap," SYRUP!" Gir threw himself headfirst into the pile of pancakes, and began to claw his way through it.

Zim flinched as pieces of pancakes began to fly in his direction. He wiped a piece off of his forehead, and looked at it, his eyes twitching. He leapt at Gir, dragging him through the tunnel he created, and picked him up off the ground by the antenna.

"THE POPSICLE GIR, THE LAST POPSICLE, THE PURPLE CYLINDER ON A STICK!" More sticky pancake pieces began to coat the area as he violently shook his minion.

"Ooooooooh..." Gir nodded, syrup dripping from his mouth. Suddenly, he pointed to the front of the base and screamed," THE SCARY LADY HAS IT!"

"The scary lady? What do you mean my scary lad- YOU MEAN TAK?" His skin crawled the the idea of the... filthy meat hoarder residing in his base.

Zim chucked Gir back into his mountain of pancakes and stormed into the anteroom where he found Tak, on his couch, licking the last remnants of the popsicle.

"TAK!"

"Zim." Tak continued eating the popsicle.

"TAK!" Zim kicked the table between them in an effort to gain her attention.

"Zim." Tak finished the popsible, and began examining the stick for any stray pieces.

"TAAAAK!" Zim flipped the table, and took a step forward.

"What is it Zim?" Tak licked the stick clean, and glanced up at him.

"YOU TOOK THE LAST POPSICLE!"

"And?"

"IT WAS MY FAVORITE FLAVOR!"

"So?"

"So? So? SOOO?" Zim shrieked. "SO NOW I HAVE TO WAIT SIX MISERABLE MONTHS EATING HUMAN FILTH!" Zim smashed his head against a wall.

"Well, human food isn't that bad, it's quite good actually."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT," He whirled around as a thought came to his mind,"HOW DID YOU EVEN GET INTO THE BASE?"

"Gir let me in."

"RAAAUGH!" Zim turned back around and began to pound the wall in his frustration.

"Well, the popsicle is gone," Tak said finally after examining the stick and the wrapper, and licking both of them clean.

"RAAAAAUGH! SIX MONTHS! SIX MONTHS! SIX MONTHS!" Zim began slamming his head into the wall again.

"You know, you'll get even dumber if you do that," Tak looked on in amusement.

"A POPSICLE DAMMIT, I JUST WANTED A POPSICLE!"

"Well, you're going to have to wait six months." She threw the wrapper and the stick into a trash can nearby," swish.'

"I WOULD'VE BEEN FINE WITH JUST A TASTE OF THE POPSICLE! BUT-," Zim spun around about to vent more of his frustration at Tak when she grabbed him and kissed him.

Zim looked at her in shock, his brain not understanding what was happening. He tried to remove himself from her embrace, but his body just froze. It tasted surprisingly sweet, made even better by the taste of the popsicle.

Tak ended the kiss, and pushed him. Zim made no effort to stay up and just landed on his rear. Zim looked at her, dumbfounded, and for once, he had nothing to say, no retort, no comment, no comeback.

Tak smirked," Well, it worked out for both of us. I get some piece and quiet, and you get a taste of your precious popsicle after all," she turned and headed for the door. Zim tried to come up with a comeback, trying to salvage the rest of his pride. His mouth opened and closed several times, but his brain came up blank until Tak opened the door.

"Could I... have another taste?" Zim murmured, barely loud enough for her to hear.

Tak turned around, still smirking," We'll see." The door slammed shut, and Zim collapsed, left alone to his thoughts about the kiss.

"YOU AND THE SCARY LADY KISSED!" Gir erupted from his pancake mountain, his head brown and unrecognizable," YOU ARE IN LOOOOOOVE!" He clasped his hands together and began to make kissing motions and noises.

"WE ARE NOT IN LOVE GIR, IT WAS A MISTAKE, SHE'S A DEFECT! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT! SHE SUPRISED ME! SHE, SHE PARALYZED ME, YEAH, THAT'S IT! SHE PARALYZED ME, SHE HAD POISON ON HER LIPS THAT ENTERED MY NERVOUS SYSTEM WHEN SHE KISSED ME!"

Tak smirked, _Zim, Zim, Zim... _She began to blush as she touched her lips, going back to the moment she kissed him. Tak suddenly came back to reality, and snarled at her weakness as she began her trek home. _  
_

**Meh, I'm a guy, not really good at this... fluff... This story was inspired by a meme I saw a while ago, maybe you've seen it, maybe not. If you have, then it makes this story all the more better. Anyways, constructive criticism is great, and thanks for reading. If I get any other ideas on fluffs I'll try and make them half decent. **


End file.
